


Stow Away

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [443]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Jo Harvelle, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm not the original nonnie but I was wondering if you could do a fic that very similar to the one you just wrote with Jo and john, like with her sneaking in and then getting spanked and taken back but this time sam and dean are in the car too (I guess sam is sitting in the front middle seat or something so he doesn't see her) and jo is more toddler aged? (But old enough to know what she's doing) and like disobeying john when he finds her, idk I feel like Jo would be super sassy! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stow Away

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, not here, please.

Jo had seen all of the different hunters around her mom’s Roadhouse, seen her mom talk to them about different hunts, and all of that stuff, and she had gone up to different people, trying to talk about hunts and all of the monsters out their, only to have the people laugh, and rub her hair, saying that she was too young to worry about hunts.

“Not to young…” Jo muttered to herself.

So when she saw an opportunity to go on a hunt, Jo took it, hiding in the back of a car that belonged to a man named John Winchester.

Jo waited patiently, as she heard movements outside of the car, and heard a car door open.

“I haven’t seen ‘er, Ellen. I’m sure she’ll turn up.” John said, and Jo realized that John was talking about her.

“Daddy! I wanna sit with you an’ Dean!” A young voice said.

“Sure thing Sammy. Dean, let your brother get in first.”

Jo heard movement from up front, and the three got into the car, shutting each door and buckling up before John took off down the road.

“What do you boys think about seeing Uncle Bobby?” John asked. “I bet you’re tired of having me cart you around everywhere over the past few months, and I bet that Bobby would enjoy seeing you again.”

“Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby!” Sam chanted excitedly.

“Sure. It’d be cool seeing Uncle Bobby again.” Dean said.

“Great.” John said.

The three drove quietly, John soon turning on the radio and playing some music that he liked.

Jo shifted around softly, feeling cramped after sitting in the same position on the floor for however long, and she felt a tickle in her nose, signaling that she was about to sneeze.

Jo tried to block her nose, when she sneezed, but it was loud and suddenly the car was stopping.

“What was that?” John asked.

“A sneeze?” Dean said. Jo heard shifting in the front of the car and she looked up, seeing a boy with big hazel eyes staring down at her.

“Daddy?” He said.

John looked over the seat and his eyes widened, before he frowned.

“So that’s why Ellen couldn’t find you.” John muttered. “Get up on the seat, we’ll be at a rest stop soon.”

Jo sat up and John kept driving, with Sam and Dean looking back to see that she was really there in their car.

When they got to a pit stop, John got Sam and Dean to go to the bathroom, and he moved to the back where Jo was.

“Why were you hiding?” John asked, folding his arms.

Jo quieted down and kicked her feet lightly, refusing to look up at John.

“Well?”

“I was goin’ to go on a hunt with ya.” Jo said, before she looked up at John. “Duh.”

“Oh, really? Don’t think your mama would be to pleased to here that.”

“Well I’m a big girl and I can fight.” Jo said, crossing her arms, defiantly.

“I don’t think so. I’m gonna have to turn back and bring you back to your mom now.”

“No! I can fight monsters!”

“No, you’re not.” John said. “You are in big trouble though.”

“I’m a big girl!” Jo said.

“Well if you’re a big girl, then you should know what happens with big girls when they get in trouble.” John said.

Jo shut up, looking up at John, realizing quickly what he was implying, remembering what Ellen would do if she was bad.

John reached in and grabbed Jo, pulling her out before placing her over his lap.

“No! Nonono!” Jo said, trying to squirm. John kept her steady over his lap and landed three swats. Nothing to bad, but they made Jo stop fighting.

“Your mama is probably freaking out, calling hunters all over right now, trying to find you. Did you think of her when you went off on your own?”

“N-no…” Jo said softly.

“Did you think about how scared she is right now?”

“No.” It was softer and Jo sounded more upset.

“Did you think about how important you are to her? And how sad she would be if she lost you?”

“Noooo….”

John gave three more swats and pulled Jo up, cradling her in her arms, while Jo broke down.

“S-sorry! ’M sorry!” Jo cried. “Sorry I ran away with ya, and scared my mommy!”

“I know, I know, kiddo.” John murmured, keeping Jo in his arms. “Do you regret what you did?”

“Yeah.” Jo nodded, slightly calming down. “Mommy cares ‘bout me, an’, an’ doesn’t want me ta get hurt and all that stuff.”

“Exactly. I know that you may think that all of this stuff is cool, but it’s hard and rough. Your mom is only trying to help you, OK?”

“OK….do ya have ta call her?”

“Yep. I’ll even let you talk to her.” John said.

“OK.” Jo nodded. Sam and Dean started walking back and looked curiously at Jo and John, and John held up one finger while he fished for his phone.

He called Ellen’s number and waited for her to pick up.

“Ellen…I found Jo…” John started.


End file.
